Salida de Compras
by Suzaku Namikaze
Summary: Akashi decide ir a comprar cosas al supermercado. Murasakibara decide acompañarle. ¿Como será su salida?


Buenooo

este fic es parte del MuraAkaDay del hermso gruo MuraAka Fans.

Lamento la demoraaa

Espero les gusteeeee

Lo hice por amor al MuraAka jijijiji

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo losuso para crear fics con ellos y ver mucho love shiii.

Proximamente hare un MPREG.

Nos veremooos-

Salida de Compras

Era un dia normal como otro pero hoy tocaba ir en busca de la despensa para el mes por lo que Akashi se paseo por toda la casa buscando que faltaba o que cosas había que renovar; al terminar de ver tenia una gran lista de cosas que se estaban acabando y otras que ya se necesitaban por lo que se dirigio a su habitación por su billetera y un cambio de ropa para ir a comprar al supermercado. Cuando ingreso a su habitación encontró a su pareja durmiendo junto a una gran bolsa de dulces que se desparramaba poco a poco, se puso en la difícil decisión de despertarlo o no pero no fue necesario ya que cuando estaba terminando de cambiarse, el pelimorado ya se estaba estirando y abria sus somnolientos ojos buscando quien sabe que en la habitación.

-¿Aka-chin, va a salir? ¿A donde ira? – pregunto el mas alto levantándose de la cama.

-Ire de compras, Atsushi. Necesitamos cosas para la casa y para la cena. Ya regreso, sigue descansando si gustas. – le dijo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente al pelimorado que se acercaba para abrazarle.

-¿No quieres que vaya contigo? Me faltan dulces, se me acabaran pronto, Aka-chin. – dijo el pelimorado muy emocionado abrazando al pelirrojo y dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Atsushi… Si deseas acompañarme, anda a arreglarte. Te esperare. – dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama y esperando que el pelimorado saliera del baño a listo.

Unos 30 minutos después, salio el pelimorado ya bañado y con el cabello mojado aun con una toalla en su cuello. El pelirrojo lo vio pararse frente suyo a lo que se paró para hacer que el pelimorado se sentara y así poder secarle con paciencia el cabello.

-Atsushi, te demoraste mucho. Ya deberíamos estar alla comprando todo, se nos hará tarde para regresar.

-Pero, Aka-chin, no podía bañarme mas rápido. Prometo ayudar a cargar las cosas que Aka-chin me diga que cargue. Ya estoy listo, Aka-chin. Podemos irnos. – fueron las palabras del pelimorado para arreglarse el cabello con una cinta y caminar a la salida con las llaves.

-Vamos, Atsushi. – dijo el pelirrojo para seguir al pelimorado hacia la salida.

Ambos salieron y se dirigieron rápidamente a su auto para llegar con mas rapidez al supermercado mas cercano. Al entrar vieron a un monton de personas, era muy extraño que hubieran muchas, no era muy común que a estas horas se encontrara casi abarrotado por lo que el pelirrojo tomo la delantera y escogio con rapidez las cosas que necesitaría mientras Murasakibara lo seguía junto a una canasta de compras en donde el pelirrojo ponía lo que escogia.

En menos de 30 minutos, Akashi ya había encontrado casi todos los productos que necesitaba, aunque de vez en cuando peleaba con el pelimorado ya que este había puesto muchas golosinas en la canasta de compras a lo que el pelirrojo retiraba el exceso de dulces que ponía el mas alto, llevándose una carita tristona por parte del pelimorado que trataba de convencer al pelirrojo para que aceptara lo que era muy poco probable por lo que al final se rendia.

-Atsushi, te estoy mirando. Ya te dije que no puedes comer muchos dulces, te hara mal. – dictaminaba el emperador sacando la bolsa extra de papitas que había puesto el pelimorado.

-No es justo, Aka-chin. Yo hace tiempo que quería comer este tipo de papitas, son de edición exclusiva, no olveran a salir. Por favor, Aka-chin, te prometo que no te pediré mas cosas. – le miraba con ojos muy tristes y conmovedores.

-Solo por… esta vez, Atsushi. Recuerda que lo hago por tu salud. – le dijo el emperador volteando su mirada un poco sonrojado ante el lindo rostro de su pareja.

-Gracias, Aka-chin, eres el mejor. – le dijo al pelirrojo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que hizo que el pelirrojo se pusiera del mismo color que su cabello.

-No hagas estas cosas en publico, Atsushi. Los demás nos van a quedar mirando… - fue el comentario del pelirrojo tratando de alejar al pelimorado de su rostro.

-A mi no me importa eso, Aka-chin. El tener a Aka-chin a mi lado hace que tenga ganas de… - decía el pelimorado mirando con los ojos brillantes al pelirrojo.

-Estamos en un lugar publico, Atsushi. No podemos hacer esas demostraciones de… -decia el pelirrojo avergonzado cuando fue callado por los labios de Murasakibara el cual lo llevo hacia una pared y lo entretuvo unos minutos.

-Aka-chin, quiero que volvamos para hacerlo. Te quiero ya, Aka-chin. – dijo con voz seria abrazando de la cadera al pelirrojo que no sabia donde meter la cabeza al darse cuenta que estaban montando una escena.

-At-Atsushi, dejade decir esas cosas, ya te dije que estamos en un lugar publico, terminemos de comprar que se hace tarde. – dijo el pelirrojo empujando un poco el cuerpo del pelimorado de su cuerpo logrando que solo se alejara unos centímetros.

-Si Aka-chin acepta que cuando lleguemos a casa lo hagamos, acompañare a Aka-chin a comprar, si no lo hace entonces no le hare caso a Aka-chin. – dijo Murasakibara haciendo un puchero.

-Atsushi, no es lugar para hablar de…- decía el emperador cuando el potente grito de muchas jóvenes mujeres.

Ante el grito, el pelirrojo y el pelimorado buscaron el lugar de donde venia. A lo lejos pudo observar como un rubio era rodeado por todas esas mujeres y que otro chico estaba a su lado, curiosamente este chico se le hacia muy familiar.

-¿No es Mine-chin y Kise-chin los de allá? – pregunto el pelimorado al ver que la manada de mujeres cada vez crecia mas.

-¿Ryouta no aprende que debe ser discreto al salir a lugares públicos? Esta provocando todo un alboroto al mostrarse así en un lugar como este. – fue el comentario del pelirrojo.

-Kise-chin, de seguro esta comprando también. ¿Deberíamos ayudarlo, Aka-chin? – pregunto el pelimorado mirando que el pobre rubio era cada vez mas devorado por todas esas mujeres.

-No, no debemos meternos en asuntos de otros. Estoy seguro que… - hablaba el pelirrojo pero dejo de hacerlo cuando no vio al pelimorado a su lado.

-Si buscas a tu novio, el se acaba de ir porque Kise le mando un mensaje diciéndole que le compraría una gran bolsa d dulces si espantaba a esas mujeres por el – una voz muy conocida le dijo lo que paso con su pareja.

-Taiga, Tetsuya, buenas tardes. Que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí. – el pelirrojo vio a la pareja que también llevaban una canasta con varios artículos.

-Hacíamos las compras cuando nos percatamos de los gritos de las fanáticas de Kise-kun, son muy ruidosas. – fue el comentario del chico peliceleste.

-Te comprendo, Tetsuya. Yo también hacia compras cuando Atsushi y yo nos percatamos de el espectáculo que hacia Ryouta. – respondió el pelirrojo cogiendo algunas frutas y vegetales que de seguro necesitaría.

-Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun y Kise-kun están viniendo hacia aquí, Akashi-kun. – dijo el peliceleste.

-Aka-chin, mira lo que me regalo Kise-chin. Me regalo dulces. – dijo muy animado el pelimorado mostrando una bolsa extra grande.

-Atsushi… ¿Qué te dije sobre las golosinas? – dijo el pelirrojo mientras iba a la caja a pagar sus compras.

-Que no son buenas para mi salud, ya lo se, Aka-chin. – respondió el mas alto de todos.

-Que bien que lo entiendas, Atsushi. – dijo el pelirrojo terminando de pagar.

-¿Ya nos vamos, Aka-chin? – pregunto el pelimorado cogiendo todas la bolsas de las compras.

-Si, Atsushi. Ya termine de comprar todo. – dijo mirando una lista con todas las cosas.

-Aka-chin, se olvido de que debía comprar comida para hoy. – fue el comentario aburrido del mas alto del grupo.

-No lo olvide, Atsushi, sólo que decidi que cenaríamos otra cosa. – dijo el pelirrojo emperador.

-Akashi-kun, nosotros nos retiramos.- dijo el peliceleste cogiendo algunas bolsas a la vez que su pelirroja pareja llevaba las demás.

-Yo y Aominecchi también nos vamos, fue mucho alboroto por una noche. – dijo el rubio viendo como el moreno se alejaba agitando su mano solamente en forma de despedida.

El pelirrojo y el pelimorado vieron irse a las dos parejas, decidieron que ellos también debían irse por lo que cogieron sus bolsas y se dispusieron a regresar a casa. Vaya Salida de Compras.

Eso fue todo

lo se fue cortito pero tendra una contyy

Nos veremooos.

:)


End file.
